


What Lies Beneath

by Kaelyn_Garclove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I Tried, Magic, Medieval-ish AU, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, War, reader has a last-name, reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyn_Garclove/pseuds/Kaelyn_Garclove
Summary: The war between humans and monsters has been going on for years. In midst of all this, you are sent to monster territory as a spy, but what happens when you start falling for a certain skeleton monster?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I had in my mind for just about a year now, so I finally caved and started writing it :)

“This is nice.” You say as you look at the older man who walks beside you down the uneven, gravel road.

“What is munchkin?”

“Just.....this, being on this mission with you, I hardly see you anymore since we have moved to Freymere.” You then pout and mutter out, “And I’m not your munchkin anymore dad, I’m an adult now.” 

It had been a couple months since your dad had decided to move into the place that houses the King Sieger. Your father owed Sieger a favor and when he was personally contacted by some Freymere messengers to help the king, your father felt it necessary to pay back the king in his service. 

Your father reaches over with his massive hand and squeezes your cheeks just a tad bit too hard

Okay, maybe a lot of hard.

He then starts to shake your head side to side.

“Ow ow ow.”

You pry away your father’s hand and rub your cheeks as a desperate attempt to soothe the pain.

He guffaws at your exaggerated reaction. “Is my little munchkin trying to act like a grown up now that she’s around my battalion” the people who were near enough you both laughed at this. “Half of them have seen you grow up since you were this small.” He then places his hand right to his knee, showing just how young you were when you forced your father to teach you how to be a mercenary. 

Your mother was so vehemently against the idea of a six year old mercenary, and thinking about it now it was very much understandable as to why she was so against it at first. The prospect of a child wielding a weapon twice their size is a very concerning thought. However, you always managed to sneak out behind your mother’s back with your father. You never really understood why your father was never against you wanting to be a mercenary, seeing as he was very protective, but then again it made sense since there was a war breaking out when you were younger and currently going on this very moment. 

A war between humans and monsters. 

Monsters had arisen from the side of a mountain one day, lots of them. They had come out peacefully, not wanting to fight, but many humans were frightened at the fact that an entirely different species was suddenly coexisting with them. Many who lived near or around the mountain were quick to move towns over, leaving monsters to live in the desolate area. However, since then conflict between monsters and humans arose and got worse with years to come. War was declared a couple years back, by who the hell knows. 

In all honesty you thought the war was stupid and idiotic, you also weren’t on anybodies side. Very contradictory considering you were working for the king of Freymere, the place that is putting the most effort into this war. Although you questioned him about why he was putting so much effort into the war, he gave you a vague answer of wanting to end it as quickly as possible to avoid as many fatalities and that made sense to you at the time. Although it made you quite suspicious, Sieger actually seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He was always seen donating, taking time of his day to spend time with the townspeople, and even is seen giving sword lessons to kids at the orphanage. He was very much the opposite of the royalty you were used to seeing in your travels. 

“That’s because I am a grown up dad.”

“Barely.”

You roll your eyes and keep walking alongside him. You look ahead and see that you were closing in on Freymere. It wasn’t the biggest kingdom, especially considering the other neighboring kingdoms were almost twice the size of Freymere, if not bigger, and were more luxurious looking, but that never deterred the popularity surrounding Freymere, the church being the main reason for that. The church was told to be established back when gods still roamed the earth and held many rituals which are celebrated to honor the gods. Growing up away from the church (people looked at as if you had grown a second head when you mentioned you had no knowledge on the church and its teachings) you never understood why there was so much worship over figures one hadn’t seen with their own eyes, but it also made you happy to see people coming together and smiling, so you had nothing against it at all. 

Passing through the gates of Freymere you are greeted with the bustling market that is located right at the entrance of the Freymere, a sight you had come to love dearly when coming back back from missions. Although you had not been living here for very long you considered it home already, something you never thought you would have gotten to experience. 

You hear your name being called out and turn to look at your father.

“I’m going to go check in with Sieger, go check in for your mom for me.” You nod in acknowledgement and start to make the short trek towards home. It was necessary after every mission to check with the king if he were available, if not a letter were to be sent. 

You stop in front of the small quaint house and knock on the door, forgoing busting through unannounced and scaring the living daylights out of your mother. The door quickly opens revealing the short woman (shorter than you at least) and before you can utter anything you are pulled into a tight embrace. You let a surprised grunt, but happily return her embrace.

“My baby, I’ve missed you sooo much.” She then proceeds to try and smother you in kisses, but you manage to pull your face far away for her not to plant any.

“I was only gone for two days, mother.” you chuckle out amused that she was acting clingy.

“Two days too many if you ask me.” she grumbles out as she pulls away from you and lets you in the house. “I had just finished brewing some tea come join me.” You nod and sit down at the dining table. 

“So how was the mission?” your mom says as she passes you a cup. “Be careful it’s still very hot, not too troublesome I hope.” You think about the mission for a second, which overall wasn’t quite that difficult.

You shake your head, blowing at your tea trying to bring down its temperature. “We just had to take out a battalion of monsters that was attacking a nearby village, the only difficult thing were those who were able to use magic, but we managed.”

“Oh.”

You look up, not expecting such a solemn tone to emit from just one little word. Your mother who looked very serious set down her tea and stared at it for a moment before looking up at you, which worried you since your mother was almost never the serious type.

“What are your thoughts about this war we’re having with the monsters sweetie?”

“I have none, it’s stupid, but in war people die and there’s nothing we can do about it.” You quickly answer having made up your mind a long time ago. 

“What about the monsters themselves?” 

“I have nothing against them, but I must do my job as a mercenary with orders.” Your mom hums, not asking anymore questions. A question pops up into your head that your father refuses to answer, which hopefully she would be willing to answer. 

“I actually have a question of my own, if you wouldn’t mind answering.” your mother looks up and stares at you as if waiting for the question. “Why has father decided to settle here, we've been traveling all our lives and he won’t tell me either, so why here?” Your mother laughs which catches you off guard. “That prideful man, your father used to be a student here at the knight academy, Freyemere is his birth town.” This new information caught you off guard, your father never told you anything about his past. “He was on the brink of death and a young Seiger was the one who found him and brought him back to health.” 

“Near death?” 

“Yes, it was when we had left you in the care of some of your father’s close friends, I had rushed over here as soon as I was made aware of what had happened, he refused to let you see him in such a state, so we stayed here until he was fully healed.” You nod, your father was a well known man of many great feats, which had always confused you growing up since you had known him to be a man of mystery, but knowing he grew up here made people you never met recognizing him make a lot more sense.  
“I need to go do something real quick, I'll be back shortly.” You quickly get up and rush to the door.

“Sweetie you haven’t even touched your tea!”

You quickly yell out a sorry and start making your brisk walk to the audience chamber, where the king would almost always be seen hanging around. The path was one you had always traversed at the end of the months to meet with Sieger about missions. Walking up the short flight of stairs you immediately see Sieger conversing with one of the clergymen of the town past the humongous set of doors leading to the audience chamber. You slow down your pace when you get near the men and lightly clear your to make your presence known

Sieger turns around almost looking annoyed, but his expression is quickly wiped off with a big smile when he meets your eyes. 

“Hello Miss Amund, what can I do for you?”

“I was hoping to speak with you privately, your majesty, but I can come back at a later time if now isn’t good.”

“No need to worry, we were just about to wrap up our conversation, Isn’t that right Abram?”

It looked like the man, who you now knew as Abram, was about to object, but before he could get a word in, Sieger turns to him and speaks to him. “We can resume our discussion about this matter tomorrow afternoon.” Abram looks troubled, but only lets out a small exasperated sigh. “Of course your majesty.” he bows to the both of you and dismisses himself.

Once Abram was out of sight, Sieger lets out a laugh and turns to you. “First off, I must thank you for coming in unannounced, that discussion was not one I wanted to have, so what did you want to speak to me about?”

“I actually wanted to thank you, your majesty.” before you could continue Sieger lifts his hand up to keep you from talking.

“Please, just call me Sieger, we are very close in age, treat me like you would a close friend.”

You nod in acknowledgement. “I will try my best, but thank you very much,” Seiger tilts his head in confusion, “for taking in my family so suddenly and thank you mostly for my father, I was told you were the one to save my father when he was near death” 

“Ah that, there’s no need to thank me, I did what any person would do when coming across someone injured.”

“Thank you nonetheless, I must get going, It’s getting quite late and I would hate to worry my parents.”

“Let me walk you back, that is if you would allow me.”

You pause for a minute, you hadn't expected him to say that. Freymere was safe, but of course not completely safe, there would always be those handful of criminals and trouble makers roaming the night. You could perfectly take care of yourself, but it most likely wouldn't hurt to have someone else by your side just in case anything goes awry.

“Please don’t don't feel obligated to say yes, I know you're perfectly capable on your own, but I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

Interrupted from your thoughts you look up to Seiger and nod. “I wouldn’t mind if you joined me.” 

“Let us go then.”

Without another word the both of you start making your way out of the audience chamber. Neither of you speak the entirety of the way and there wasn't an awkward atmosphere settled between the both of you, in fact it felt comfortable just walking side by side without a conversation. Honestly you quite enjoyed silence more than anything, you usually tried to avoid talking as much as you could, it’s better to just enjoy the company of one instead of trying to force something to happen. Without noticing, you both arrive at the front steps of your home. “Thank you for accompanying me Seiger.” Just when you're about to enter your house Seiger calls your name. You turn around looking at him expectantly.

“I want to speak with you tomorrow morning, It’s regarding a mission I want to assign you.”

“Ok, I’ll be sure to let my father know.”

“Actually, I want this mission to be only you this time around.”

A solo mission? 

You have never been given a solo mission until now. It may be a good change though, so it wouldn’t hurt to hear the details of it tomorrow. “Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning, have a goodnight.”

“You as well.”

You open the door and are greeted to your parents looking at you expectantly. Your father is the first one to speak.

“So his majesty?”

Next is your mother. 

“I would have never guessed he would be your type.”

You give them both a deadpan stare.

“Goodnight, mother, father.”

You had a long day ahead of you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of your room and into the kitchen you are greeted with the smell of breakfast, which of course smelled nice, but you never were a breakfast person. You go sit down with your parents at the dining table and greet them like you always do in the mornings. You all stay in relative silence, until you decide to break it. 

“I need to go to Sieger's office, he told me about a mission he wanted to send me on and wants to give me details about it.”

“A solo mission correct?”

You slowly nod, confused. You knew they had been eavesdropping the night before, but the walls were thick enough that you could barely hear from the other side, and heavens knows your father is deaf as bat.

“He asked me if I was okay with letting you go on a mission by yourself and I’m more than okay with it, it’s really just up to you if you are willing to accept the mission” You smile and you get up to leave bidding both your parents goodbye for the time being. 

You walked down the same path you had the night before, people greeting you left and right due to regular morning bustle. You hardly were able to witness it much since you tended to sleep in often, it would usually be seen as loud and chaotic, but it was nice to see the town vibrant with such life. However, the call of your name startles you a bit and you look towards the source of the voice; a bakery stand. Smiling, you walk up to the stand and greet the old man that had called for you.

“Good morning mister Milan.”

“Good morning!” 

Oh man if you weren't awake then you most certainly are now, despite his old age, Milan was always buzzing with energy, almost like a child would be. He also always sported the kindest smile, it was rare to not see him smiling, it was no wonder why he was so easily able to attract customers, almost as if reeling in fish from the sea. 

“You're up early today, what’s the special occasion?”

You laugh and only offer a short answer. “I just needed to attend some business.”

He hums in acknowledgement. “Either way, knowing you, you most likely have not had a thing to eat yet, come sit and something, you can never start your day with an empty stomach.” Flustered, you nod in agreement to his statement about you not eating. 

“I would love to but, I don't have any money on me.”

“Bah! You need not worry about money, this one is free of charge, just come take a seat.”

Without protesting (it would be useless anyways since mister Milan hardly ever let you get a word in whenever you tried to deny his kindness), you took a seat and was immediately greeted with a loaf of bread with cheese, though it may seem like a little bit, the food had always managed to fill as if you had a three course meal. 

Deciding it wouldn't hurt being late, you take your time eating. You were never given a specific time, so you were going to take advantage of it. You were planning on accepting the mission, it was nice to test your limits and learn from the different places. What really intrigued you-the thoughts still plaguing you, keeping you from sleeping- was how the solo mission would contribute to the war. Every single one you have been on so far has contributed in one way or another, so you were truly curious for what lay ahead for you.

Finishing up your last bite, you dismiss yourself from the stand and start making the now short and simple trek towards the second floor of the castle. 

Upon escalating the last few stairs, you make your way into the audience chamber and knock on Seiger’s office door which was located to the left in the audience room. Not even a second later the large door opens and you are greeted by Seiger.

“Come in and take a seat, I was almost beginning to think you wouldn’t show up.” Nodding you take a seat at his desk, Seiger follows and takes a seat across from you. 

“I assume you want to get straight to the point.” you hum in agreement. He then looks at you seriously.

“I want you infiltrating monster territory.”

Your eyes widen.

“As risky as it is, it could turn the tides of the war in our favor.”

Risky is an understatement. 

“If we were to send one of our own and earn their trust, the amount of information stolen would help us gain the upper hand in these next major battles coming up.”

You nod, with a couple of questions in mind. “How will I be able to infiltrate monster land without being overly suspicious and why me of all people?”

“We’ll send you in injured, the monsters are a lot more naive than you think, and you were the only person I trust going through with this.” You could only stare partially in shock and mostly confusion. You hadn’t even known him for a long time, so why would he trust you with such an important task. “I would wholeheartedly understand why you wouldn't want to take on this mission, but I need someone of your caliber to execute this perfectly.”

The mission is no doubt dangerous. Hell, it’s quite literally life threatening, one wrong move on your part and you would cease to exist. Going on a mission on your own for once was something you were looking forward to, but risking your life wasn’t the most ideal thing. However, you’re always risking your life out on the battlefield, so what difference would there be?

“I’ll gladly take the mission.”

With a relieved smile, Sieger slides you over some papers. “These documents hold more in depth information, I hope you can look over them today and get whatever you need ready so we can see you out tomorrow night.”

Looking down at the few papers given to you, skimming over them just a bit before you stand up. “Thank you, I’ll make sure to look over everything and pack whatever I need, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow and have a good day.”

“You as well, Miss Amund.”

Knowing you had nothing of importance to do for the rest of the day, you decided to head back home to prepare yourself for tomorrow.

Upon arriving home, you notice the lack of life and assume your parents are busying themselves out in the town. You walk into your room and sit at your desk to go over the papers in your hand. The first thing you notice about the mission is that it would span over the course of months, how many months depended on how quickly the monsters would trust you. It also didn’t seem imperative to pack much at all, just basic necessity seeing as you were going to stay for a while and needed to look like an escapee.

Yeah. An escapee was what you had to act as to make your way into the monster territory, as outlandish as it sounded, it honestly seems like it could truly work. You were to pose as someone who has escaped from their execution due to being an advocate for monsters. Breaking in doesn’t seem to be a problem for you, getting their trust was a different story for you though. It wasn’t that you didn't like them and didn't want to, but more like you sucked at socializng. 

You had to make do with what little social skills you had though and just hope for the best outcome tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! We may or may not see our favorite skellie next chapter, so keep an eye out for that. You may have also noticed that I suck at ending chapters, but I'm working on that lmao


	3. Chapter 3

“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless while you're away sweetie.”

“This mission itself is reckless Mom.”

“Make sure to eat three times a day, normally I would let you get away with not eating, but that was because I was around you most of the time.” Your father places his hand on your head. “Now I won’t be, so please eat to keep your energy up.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Your mother sighs. “We mean it sweetheart, it may not look like it, but we’re terrified of you going, but it’s your decision and we will respect that.” 

“I’m sorry, I will truly try my best to keep safe.” Walking towards your parents you pull them both in for a hug. One of the reasons you had originally hesitated taking the mission was because you didn’t want to cause your parents any worries, but this was something you absolutely wanted to do. After a while, a knock on the door is what causes the three of you to pull away from the hug. 

“That must be his majesty, I'll get it.” Your father walks to do the door and is correct in his assumption. 

“Good evening, Miss Amund, I hope you’re ready.” You nod and give your parents one last hug and walk out with Seiger. 

“I assume you have everything memorized.”

“Yes, I do.” The mission was pretty much straightforward. “Though, how will I make it seem credible that I was an escapee.” Seiger looks a little conflicted in his thoughts.

“I was hoping we could make it as realistic as possible by fighting on our way there.”

That was something quite unexpected, yes you had briefly thought of the same thing, but fighting with Sieger himself just didn’t sit right with you. 

“Don't make such a face, I'm not as weak as I look, I assure you I know my way around a weapon.” 

You were very hesitant, you could think of many other ways that did not include hurting each other, but he looked so adamant about it. 

“If you truly don't mind, I accept.”

“Great, I expect you to fight me with all that you got.” Seiger tells you firmly, but you can still hear the slight teasing tone behind it. 

In no time both you reach the front gates of Freyemere and there are a couple of guards awaiting you both. They probably are the ones who are also going to be accompanying you both to New New Home. You quickly greet the guards and follow behind them. Back to the topic of New New Home, the name was just so….peculiar. It had somewhat of a cute ring to it, but that was just about the only good thing that came from the name. Who even came up with such a name? There was no effort—if any—put into it. 

You don't dwell too much on the name before your thoughts settle and focus on the crunching of the dirt road under your feet. The guards would chat with each other every once in a while and Seiger would also try to make small talk with you, but you only responded with some hums and nods. Not being bothered to respond, mostly due to the slight jitters you still had. 

Looking towards the sky you see the sun starting to set and you realize that you have all been walking for a good amount of time now. It was a beautiful sight to see, it made you feel oddly calm despite the circumstance you were going to put yourself in. Alluring hues of wild red and warm orange decorate the sky, both fighting for a spot in the large, vast, sky, but only ending up contorting together in a sublime display of synergy. You are abruptly stopped in your tracks when Seiger sticks his arm out in front of you. 

“This seems like a good place to start.”

Nodding you watch Seiger walking past you a couple feet and turning towards you. Once you both are settled, two guards split up to hand you both a steel sword. Taking the sword and thanking the guard, you flip and turn the weapon, inspecting it. It’s immediately obvious that the sword had been recently sharpened, you quickly assume that Seiger’s was also sharpened. You had thought training swords would used, less dangerous swords, but that clearly isn't the case. 

Oh, and there goes Seiger charging right at you. You barely manage to duck under his sword and back away to a good distance. 

Damn it he’s fast. You nearly lost your head there.

Keeping your stance, you both circle around each other slowly, watching for every little move. Seiger once again charges at you, bringing up his sword, feinting to swing at the right side of your face before quickly going to swing at your feet. Swiftly jumping up and away from his blade, you back up once more to put some distance between the two of you. 

Although it may not be evident on your face, you’re very much surprised at how good Seiger is with a blade. At first you didn’t think a pretty face like his would be capable of handling himself, but obviously he can, which gives you the confidence you didn’t have in the beginning to not go easy on him.

“Come now, don't hold back on me just because you’re scared to put a scratch on this beautiful, unblemished face of mine.” Seiger keeps a straight face when saying that, but the slightest curve of his lip indicates that he was only taunting you. You laugh a little while shaking your head, before you start charging at him, prompting him to do the same.

You’re all scratched up and out of breath when Seiger decides to call off your pretend fight. You let out a hiss, now being hyper aware of the pain cousin through your body now that your adrenaline was wearing off. The cuts lacing your body were hardly deep, but they were profusely bleeding. Looking over at Seiger, you notice a couple cuts you managed to land on him, but they weren't bleeding near as much as yours. 

“Can you walk on your own?” You nod as you walk over to Seiger. “We have to make this quick, keep going north from here and you will enter monster perimeters, the deeper you go the more likely they are to find you since they do nightly watches, we have another human spy with them, he will meet up with you as soon as he can when you arrive.” You nod, barely able to process the information given to you. Assuming that was everything he had to tell you, you begin to walk north, your conscious slowly trying to slip away from you. Footsteps walking away from you and decreasing in sound confirmed your thoughts and you would be on your own from this point onwards. You’re barely able to keep yourself up and conscious, black dots coating your eyesight. 

Why were you having so much trouble? 

You had gotten enough sleep, enough to eat and drink as well, so blaming it on those was out the window. You could only think back to your fight, you only had minor cuts, which was what confused you more. You’ve been through a whole lot worse, little cuts like the ones you had shouldn't be enough to nearly knock you out cold. Knowing you wouldn’t get an answer any time soon, you keep walking forward, hoping not to pass out.

~~~~

You have been walking now for heavens knows how long, the sun had set a while back so you practically were wandering aimlessly at this point. It was a surprise that you hadn’t passed out yet, you wanted to, but you were certain some wild animal would have gotten to you first before the monsters did. You also didn't pack any food with you so you were beyond hungry, you couldn’t wait to munch down on your next meal, whenever that would be, IF you were even allowed a meal when captured. 

Oh man, a nice warm, hearty stew would be so nice right now. The warmth would be so heavenly seeing as how it was chilly out…...so maybe thinking about food isn’t helping your situation right now.

Before you know it, you're kneeling on the ground. You look down to see a glowing spear pierced through your thigh before it disappears and what’s left is a gaping wound with blood streaming out of it. The pain is nearly blinding and doesn’t help your headache and your already messed up sight. You’re barely able to tell that you’re the one yelling out in pain, but your senses come to when you’re shoved face first into the dirt. Panic sets in and you begin to wriggle your body despite the pain shooting up your leg to throw off whoever was on top of you. 

“You’ve got spunk, I like that!” The voice pinning you down is so guttural, but you can tell it’s from a female.

You get flipped over and get slammed once more to the ground. Your vision is all blurry, but all you can make out is blue. 

“What’s a puny human like you doin’ out here all on your own?”

Your wounds, which had just barely closed up, are reopened from all the manhandling and start leaking blood as well.

“Ah shit- Dogamy, Dogaressa! Go get a healer quick, this one’s all bloodied up, we’ll meet you halfway!” You feel your body being picked up gently (surprisingly) and feel the individual begin to walk.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Before you can answer you black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i have not abandoned this fic, college had me busy and luckily i finished my final exam today meaning i don't have school until January, which will hopefully give me time to write more for this fic. if you guys see any grammar errors please let me know and i hope you have or had a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

Your body bolts up quickly from its position, but you swiftly lay back down and hiss in pain. Your entire body is sore, it’s difficult to move any part of your body. You look around the room, it’s dark due to the curtains being drawn, you can make out the light from outside though. It’s empty and practically devoid of life, the only thing you notice is the glass of water at the bedside, which all of a sudden makes you aware of how parched your throat was. Struggling, you reach over and practically inhale the water with how fast you drink it. Wiping your chin from the droplets of water that dribbled past the corners of your mouth, you lie back down and stare at the ceiling. 

You vaguely remember the events that happened before you passed out and from the sunlight beyond the curtains, it was evident you’ve been out cold for hours, maybe even days for all you could know. At least you had finally made it into monster territory (if you recall correctly, New New Home?), even if the way you had gotten in was less than desirable. There wasn't anything you could do about it anyways, all you had to worry about now is to gather trust and intel to bring back to Freyemere.

The creaking of the opening door startles your gaze and you see the head of a monster slowly peak through the crack. “Oh! You are finally awake I see, I shall get the queen so she may speak with you.”

You clear your throat, hoping to prevent your voice from being too raspy. “E-excuse me-”

“I will be back in a jiffy!” 

slam!

So much for that. 

Well, you were tired of lying down anyways. You push off the covers that encased you and slowly sit up on the edge of the bed. You stare down at the floorboards and wiggle your toes, a couple of them giving some satisfying pops. You slide off the bed and slowly walk towards the window, albeit in pain, to pull the curtains open. You recoil and squint at the sudden flood of harsh sunlight and let your eyes get adjusted before nearing the window once more. You look out the window and see the small figures of monsters walking around. You assumed you were pretty high up in a building seeing as you could barely make out a couple of the figures walking about their day. It just all seemed peaceful, it almost pains you knowing that these are the individuals you have and will continue to be fighting with, but you had to get your job done.

“Good afternoon,” startled, you quickly turn to the door and are met with a giant goat-like monster staring at you kindly, which slightly helped put you at ease. “I hope you have gotten enough rest, you’ve been out for two days.” you nod in acknowledgement. So you’ve been asleep for two days then, thankfully it wasn’t too long.

“Please have a seat, we can discuss things while you drink this tea, it will help rid any pains and aches you have left.” You look down at her hands (paws?) and notice a cup with green, steaming liquid you had failed to notice at first. You go over to sit on the bed again and accept the tea being held out to you, your fingers grazing her white fur, which you couldn’t help but notice how soft it was.

“May I sit?” absentmindedly you nod and scoot over to make space on the bed. “Thank you, my child.” 

You stare down at the cup with the tea, the shade of green almost off putting, but she had mentioned it would help with your aches so you would drink it despite it’s color, because you so desperately wanted your aches gone this very moment. Without a second beat, you down the entire cup and cringe harshly at the bitter taste. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I forgot to mention the taste packs quite a punch, how is your leg though?” You freeze, how could you have forgotten about your leg, the one with the gaping hole in it. You hurriedly feel around your thigh, poking and prodding at it and you feel no pain or evidence of said wound. That’s when you also notice the ache in your body gone, causing you to move your upper body in all sorts of ways in shock. However, the soft laughter coming from the goat monster causes you to sheepishly stop. 

“Monster magic works wonders on wounds, the nasty one you had on your thigh should be completely healed and gone.” You knew of the magic monsters wielded, but have never come across any of their healing magic, which seems like it would be more than useful on the battlefield. Shifting your body to face the goat monster and bow your head towards her. 

“Thank you, I can't express it enough.” She laughs again, it sounds so warm, so motherly, you just can’t help admire it. 

“There’s no need to thank me child, we were just worried for you, you were brought in all injured and the pack you had with you, it was near empty….you must have been running away from somewhere. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?” 

You tell her your fabricated story, making sure to look hurt while recounting it. You glance over at her and noticed she looked conflicted. “I’m sorry you had to go through such a thing, but if this is true, I want you to go through a questioning, to ensure the safety of the monsters here and you as well.” You think for a bit. If it were to only be a questioning, you were sure you’d be safe and your cover wouldn’t be blown, if anything this could help you. You look towards her and nod. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Oh, where are my manners, I’m Toriel” You nod and utter out your name, causing Toriel to smile at you. “That’s a wonderful name.” 

Although it was a simple little compliment, it just seemed so coming from her-she just seemed sincere in general. Standing up along with her you follow her out of the room walking through long corridors, with more long corridors stemming from them. You must have looked like a small curious child with how you were looking at everything around you, but you couldn’t help it. You’ve been inside a castle before, but you’ve never extensively seen the interior of one. 

You're led into another, more spacious room and are motioned by Toriel to sit on one of the couches. Looking around, what you would assume to be the interrogation room, all you see is blank, nothing special. However, that’s what made this room all the more intimidating.

“Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend, but our Judge will be with you shortly, rest assured that you are in safe hands.”

Before you could respond, Toriel exits and closes the door, leaving to your thoughts. 

Judge? 

Oh boy, that title certainly helps your nerves. Not. Assuming the Judge is a monster- which might be 99% true -they would utilize magic to see through your lies. You look around the room once more, hoping to find a window or any opening you could squeeze through for the off chance you were busted. 

Finding none, you stand up and walk over to the bookcase in the corner of the room, deciding it would be better to pass the time with a book than just sitting and waiting. You thumb through several books before your eyes settle on a particular one. 

Humans and Magic

Humans and Magic? Are humans capable of magic? You open the book to a random page and read the first paragraph. 

It is not known why magic within humans has dissipated over time, but it is without a doubt that the power of their magic exceeded that of even monsters. Many speculate that the reason behind the disappearance of their magic may be karmic retribution for the unjust sealing of monsters. The sealing spell-

“whatcha got there?”

You tense up, slowly look behind yourself, and make eye contact with a skeleton.

You slowly close the book and place back where it was and turn back around to see the skeleton still standing behind you. You notice it was around your height, possibly shorter and…….white orbs in the eye sockets? 

Yeah, you needed to go sit down. As you sit down, you see the skeleton walk across you and sit down on the seat opposite of yours. 

“don’t cha think it was a bit rude to ignore me, pal?”

Surely you must have gone insane, there’s no way a skeleton could walk and talk. 

“eh, i’ll let it slide this time, name’s sans.”

The skeleton- Sans gives you a lazy wave.

“Sorry, you are a skeleton right?”

“ah, i get it, yes i am a skeleton- skeleton monster to be exact. there’s only a few of us and we’re nothing like human skeletons, so don't go weak kneed on me.”

You numbly nod and quietly mutter your name, still slightly in shock. You’ve never seen a skeleton monster when out fighting, so you were also intrigued by Sans. you look up to him and see him staring at you, almost as if staring right through you. You don’t look away, but instead stare back at him with just as much intensity. Like a switch, a smile graces his face, confusing you.

“you might have already guessed, but i'm the judge, which honestly is a cheesy title, i'm just gonna be asking you questions, so don’t think of this as an interrogation”

“or do, i don’t judge, well i do, just not in this context.”

Ok??

You honestly wish you were being interrogated instead of going through whatever weirdness was going on.

“where are you from?”

“Freymere.” He nods.

“how old are you?”

You tell him your age. He nods.

The pattern repeated itself for a couple questions, all of which were simple and straightforward.

“why did you flee Freymere?”

“I was to be executed for being in support with monsters, so fleeing was the only way I saw out of it.” He squints at you. Or at least you think he does.

“in support of monsters? execution is a bit harsh don’t you think? why do you support us?”

“I don’t mind them at all, the animosity people have towards monsters is unfair.” He stays silent for a couple beats before speaking up again.

“alright, we’re pretty much done here.” He stands up with a huff. “tori has a room for you here until she figures out what she wants to do with you, let’s go.” standing up you follow behind Sans. 

You assume Sans was talking about the Queen when he said Tori. That aside a room in the castle was absolutely absurd to you,why would the queen want a potentially dangerous individual to reside here. She either must be too kind for her own good or highly confident with the monsters residing in the castle and that you wouldn’t attempt to try anything. Obviously you wouldn’t try anything reckless to not jeopardize the mission. 

The creak of a door pulls you from your thoughts.

“this is your room, your bag is in there as well.” you nod and enter the room, closing there behind you only for a skeletal hand to stop it. Confused, you look at Sans.

“one more thing,” The orbs that once inhabited his sockets suddenly vanish, the air around you suddenly shifting, almost as if an invisible force had settled on top of you. “I know you’re hiding something, whatever it is you’re planning, I suggest you stop it now.” 

You blink and everything suddenly seemed to go back to normal. 

Sans looks smug in front of you and he gives a wink before walking away, a barely audible “see ya.” coming from him.

What the actual fuck.

There's no way he could know what you were truly here for, you had just met and he had no solid proof. Shaking off your momentary fear you close the door and walk towards your bag. Looking through it you notice that the dagger you had in there was gone, only the small necessities you had packed left behind. Sighing, you walk over to the bed in the corner of the room and plop onto it. Looking out the window you see the sun shining high in the sky, indicating that it was just about noon. 

You decide it would be good to take a nap, hopefully to fend off your growing headache. Closing your eyes, your consciousness slowly fades away with each second that passes and you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- we finally meet our lazy skelly boi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fic! I know things seem slow at first, but this is a slow burn, so I wanted to use that and introduce some characters that are gonna be heavily involved in the story before you meet the monster gang. Also, I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language.


End file.
